splinter fights for his unborn baby
by turtlemaniac
Summary: set in tmnt 2012 part of it between operation break out and showdown part one but mostly set in showdown part one and showdown part two this is what i want to happen but oh well


**splinter fights for his unborn baby**

one day when the turtles came back from their patrol they all saw splinter sitting in his chair so Leo went up to him and said "father we managed to get Donny back from the kraang and we even got Aprils dad back for her" then Kirby O'Neil walked in and said "it's good to see the man who's been caring for my daughter since I was kidnapped I want to thank you and your sons for rescuing her and for freeing me" then splinter said "you are welcome mister O'Neil" then he walked through the dojo into his private chamber.

when splinter was gone April went off with her dad then Mikey said "did anyone else noticed how sad dad looked?" and Leo said "yeah almost like he's sad we found Aprils dad" then Donny said "maybe he's sad because he feels like he's losing everyone who needs him after all we've grown up and April was the only one who needed him like a dad but now she has her dad she doesnt really need him anymore" then mikey said "i'll go see him later" then they all went off to do their own things. later that night when the whole family was in bed mikey went to see splinter as he was still in his chamber not his room when mikey walked in he said "dad are you alright?" and splinter said "i am fine why would you think I am not?" then mikey said "as soon as we said we found Aprils dad you seemed so off and sad" then splinter said "yes well I thought she may want to leave us and live with her dad on the surface and I did not want to lose another child" then mikey sat next to splinter.

when Mikey was sat next to splinter he said "well then how about me and you make another baby for you" then splinter said "no my son I do not want another baby it would remind me too much of miwa" then mikey said "ok dad but please can we have sex? I wanna cheer you up because you're so sad" then splinter said "alright michelangelo we will have sex then" then splinter pulled up his kimono a little so mikey could just see his anus then mikey started to lick it so splinters anus was thoroughly lubricated then splinter knelt down and started sucking Mikey's penis then once that too was lubricated splinter got down on his hands and knees and after that mikey got to work and after a while he said "oh dad please let me give you a baby" then splinter said "alright my son do what you wish inside me" then a few minutes later mikey let go of his control and let his cum spray into splinters anus then once he was spent he pulled out and said "i hope I cheered you up dad" then splinter said "yes you did my son and if I do get pregnant I will love having your child growing inside me" then they both went to their rooms and fell asleep.

a week later when splinter was sitting in the living room with his sons he felt a cramp so he said "my sons can one of you get me something for my pain" then Donny said "why are you in pain dad?" and splinter said "i think I am pregnant my son" then Donny said "i'll do a test for you dad" then he got splinter to go with him and together they went to the bathroom where Donny had splinter do the test then once it had developed splinter looked at the test and said "oh I have a little baby growing inside me" then Donny said "thats wonderful dad" then splinter went to the living room and when he got there mikey said "well?" amd splinter said "i am pregnant with your child my love" then mikey said "oh thats wonderful dad" then splinter said "boys I would like to ask that none of you tell April about this baby for now" so they decided to respect splinters wishes.

over the next few months splinter found it hard to keep his pregnancy a secret from April as she was constantly by him and also his bump was growing out a little so he had to keep it covered a bit better and kept telling April that when he felt sick he had just eaten something that didn't agree with him. when splinter was 3 months pregnant he had a scan one morning and saw his tiny perfect baby for the first time however later that day April's dad said "April you want to go see a film at the cinema?" and April said "i'd love to dad lets go" so they started walking out of the lair but soon after they had started April realised that they were going in the wrong direction but before she could say anything she was grabbed by the foot ninjas so she started screaming then karai came out of the shadows and said "good work kirby now deliver the message" then April said "dad? why did you do this?" but kirby just walked away and went back to the lair.

when kirby walked into the dojo splinter said "where is April?" and kirby said "master shredder asked me to deliver this message" then two mousers came forwards and played a message asking him to meet with the shredder if he ever wanted to see April again so splinter knew he had to go so he went out and said "boys I must go I need to save April she has been kidnapped" then Donny said "are you sure that's wise in your condition?" and splinter said "i must I have to rescue her from my old enemy the shredder" then he put on his kimono and put the hood up then he went to the manhole nearest the shredders building.

when splinter got to the doors he quickly knocked out all the ninjas and worked his way towards shredder then after he had beaten dogpound and fishface he started to run to April but then she said "dont it's a trap" then the shredder jumped down and said "well hamato yoshi after all these years I finally get my revenge" then splinter said "i will not let you take your revenge on me yet not while I have this child inside me to care for" then he put his hand to his bump and shredder said "how is that possible? a man cannot get pregnant" then splinter said "i am no longer fully man" then he removed his hood and shredder said "oh yes a rat what justice" then splinter said "now are we still going to fight or are you just going to talk" then shredder rushed at splinter so splinter started fighting as well but soon after they had started they slammed through the floor but luckily splinter landed on his feet and they kept fighting.

after half an hour of fighting splinter knocked shredders helmet off and knocked him into the water then shredder started to sink with the weight of his armour so splinter released April from her chains on the step then he said "April thank god you are alright I was scared something would happen to you" then April said "thank you splinter but did you mean what you said when you told him you had a baby growing inside you?" and splinter said "yes I did but let us get out of here then I will tell you about it properly" so they ran out and once they were in the sewers April said "so how far are you?" then splinter said "i am three months pregnant with michelangelos baby" then April reached out to feel splinters bump but then he backed away so April said "what's wrong dad?" then splinter said "i do not want other people feeling my bump just yet" then April said "it's fine I understand" then they went back to the lair.

a month later splinter woke up and felt a kick from his baby so he walked out and said "i felt my baby kick everyone come here and feel it" so they all walked up and felt the baby but as April did she said "dad can I talk to you about something?" and splinter said "of course you may" then he took her into his room and once she was sat down splinter said "now what is it you wish to talk to me about?" and April said "for a few months splinter i've had a secret that i've wanted to tell you but i've never felt ready but now I want to tell you" then splinter said "tell me what April?" and April said "four months ago me and Donny had sex and since then i've had a little secret growing inside me" then splinter said "are you telling me what I think you are April?" then April pulled her top up a little and said "i'm pregnant you're gonna be a grandad" then splinter put a hand against her bump and said "does donatello know?" and April said "no you're the first person i've told" then splinter said "we need to tell the boys about your baby and your father as well" so April said "i'll go tell my dad then we'll tell the guys ok?" and splinter nodded so April went to find her dad.

when April found her dad in their house on the surface she said "dad i've got something to tell you" and kirby said "what is it?" then April said "for a few months me and Donny have been in a relationship" then kirby said "you kiss that thing?" and April said "a little more than that we have a sexual relationship" then kirby said "thats it you're never seeing him again" then April said "dad there's one more thing about this I need to tell you" and kirby said "go on then it's not like you can disappoint me any more considering the relationship you've been having with that filthy mutant" then April said "do not talk about the father of my baby that way" then kirby said "you're pregnant? that's it i'm taking you to a doctor and i'm having that baby aborted" then April said "no i'm having this baby" then she ran away from her house and went back to the turtles underground lair.

when April got back to the lair splinter could see she had been crying so he went over to her and said "come with me and tell me all about it" then he took April to his room and when she was sat down she said "my dad didn't take the news so well" then splinter gave her a hug and said "but is the child alright?" and April said "yes but if I had stayed there it wouldn't have been my dad was gonna make me get an abortion" then splinter said "we should go tell the others now" so April and splinter walked out and April said "Donny i've told splinter about our relationship" then Donny said "father I know we shouldn't but she's the most wonderful girl i've ever met and the only one who accepts me for who I am" then splinter said "i know my son and I give my blessing to this relationship but now your girlfriend has something to tell you" then Donny said "what is it honey? are you alright?" and April said "i'm fine Donny but for a few months now i've been keeping a secret from you" and Donny said "you can tell me what it is now" and April said "my little secret is growing inside me" and Donny said "you mean?" and April said "yes you're gonna be a daddy" then she put her hand on her bump and Donny hugged her then he said "this is great April but how are we gonna tell your dad?" and April said "i already told him he wanted me to get an abortion" then splinter said "boys without her dad April is going to need us more than ever" but just then April felt a kick so she said "ooh!" and Donny said "what is it sweetie?" and April said "i think the baby kicked give me your hand" so Donny gave her a hand and April put it against her bump then the baby kicked again so Donny smiled and gave April a hug then said "we're gonna be parents" and April gave a small smile then she went for a rest.

2 months later when the family woke up the turtles walked into the kitchen as they were sure that splinter and April would already be there but they weren't so they sat down knowing that splinter and April must have overslept but what was really happening was that when April had woken up she had gone to splinter to talk to him about the baby and after a while she had felt a pain so splinter was sitting with her as she slept. when splinter and April finally came down Donny ran straight to April and said "how's our little one April?" and April said "it's doing fine Donny don't worry" then splinter said "it is my fault she is down late I was getting emotional again and April came and sat with me to cheer me up" then he looked at April and smiled at her knowing she didnt want Donny to know about the twinge that she had felt earlier that day then Donny said "tell you what guys I can do a scan for you and tell you what gender babies you're having of you want" then splinter said "thank you donatello" then they all went to the med lab. when splinter had his scan Donny said "it's a girl dad and she's fine she looks just like you" then April said "she looks beautiful dad" then splinter got up and once he was cleaned up he helped April onto the bed as it was a bit high for her.

when April was on the bed splinter went to leave but April grabbed his hand so he stayed then as soon as they saw April and Donny's baby splinter said "oh it is perfect" then Donny said "she is isn't she and she'll be beautiful just like her mum" then April said "flattery will get you nowhere Donny" then they all went out and shared the news. when April and splinter were ready to give birth they were sitting relaxing one day when Donny came out and said "guys the kraang are planning something we need to go stop them" then April said "but Donny what if I go into labour while you're gone" and Donny said "then i'll come rushing home as soon as we're done but try to hang on in there" then the turtles left but half an hour later splinter felt a cramp so he said "April my baby is coming now we need to get me onto my bed" so April started to help splinter to his room and once he was there he laid down then April said "it's ok dad i'll get them home if I can" then she used her cell to call Donny and when he picked up the phone Donny said "April is the baby coming?" and April said "not mine but splinter's in labour" then Donny said "ok we're almost done here just keep him comfortable" so April did as she was told.

when the turtles weren't home 2 hours later April rang them again and said "Donny where are you? splinter's in a lot of pain and I think my labour just started" then Donny said "we're kind of in a fight i'll be there as soon as possible my love" then he hung up so April went back and splinter said "April where are they? I think I need to push now" and April said "they're in a fight if you need to push they're not gonna get here in time" then splinter said "April I need your help then I need you to look and tell me if you see the baby" so April looked between splinters legs and said "no I dont" then splinter said "put a finger in me and see if you can feel it if you can tell me and I will push" so April did as splinter said then said "i can feel the head dad" so splinter pushed but just she he finished April felt a contraction so she cried out in pain then splinter said "April are you alright?" and April said "i'll be fine for now we need to focus on your baby she's coming now" then splinter pushed again then he said "it hurts" and April said "i know dad but you need to keep going she's nearly here" so splinter kept pushing.

after 10mins of pushing April said "i can see her head dad one more push you can do it" so splinter pushed again then April caught the baby and wrapped her in a blanket then said "there she is dad" then she laid the baby in splinters arms but just as she did that another contraction caught her off guard and she doubled over in pain then splinter said "April what is wrong?" then April said "i don't know but it hurts splinter" so splinter got up and laid his baby in her cot having already fed her then he helped April onto the bed and said "lay still I will have a look at you" so April did as she was told and when splinter was finished she said "is my baby alright?" and splinter said "this could be a difficult delivery April your baby is not facing the right way" then April said "is she gonna be alright?" and splinter said "yes but it would just make it easier if donatello was here he could turn the baby" so April rang Donny and he said "what is it?" then April passed the phone to splinter and splinter said "donatello you need to get home now Aprils baby is on the way but it is in the wrong position" then Donny said "we'll be there in five minutes dad" so splinter sat on the edge of his bed holding Aprils and.

5 mins later Donny ran in and said "it's alright sweetie i'm here now" then April said "please do something Donny it hurts" so Donny quickly put a hand into April and turned the baby around then he said "it's gonna be ok now it'll be much easier on you now" but then another contraction hit April and she said "this is all your fault Donny i'm never letting you near me again" then splinter said "do not worry donatello that is the pain talking tang shen was the same when she was giving birth to miwa" then April said "i'm sorry dad I forgot how hard this must be on you" then she laid there crying in pain with her family around her. after 4 hours in labour April finally gave birth to her baby girl then as the baby was laid in her arms she said "i'm going to call her valentina" then splinter said "a very sweet name for a girl as cute as her mother" then April said "what are you calling your baby splinter?" and splinter said "i think I shall call her tang shen after my late wife" then April said "we should get some rest now" so they went to their respective beds but April knew this was going to be a sleepless night as she had a newborn but little did she know it was going to be the first of many.


End file.
